fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azabudai Underground Station
The (麻布台駅 Azabudai Station), or simply the Underground Station, is one of the first locations Seto visits during his journey in . It is in here that Seto meets his first companion, and the player is introduced to a majority of the game mechanics and story elements. Story On his way to the red tower Seto crosses paths with a silver-haired girl, who runs away to into the dilapidated station. Desperate to find other survivors, Seto ventures inside to search of the girl. It is in the station that Seto meets and befriends Personal Frame (PF for short), a mechanical assistant who agrees to help Seto in his search. On their way they come upon important facets of the game and story, such as their first Memory Item, the Paper Crane. Shortly after, Seto is introduced to malicious Thought Entities, one of the primary enemies in the game. The station also marks the first instance Seto meets with the travelling Item Merchant, who asks for any interesting trinkets Seto can find along his way. After finding PF, Seto is advised to find a route to the surface and back to safety. By following the subway cars and train tracks the pair reach the outside, however, Seto, resolved to find the silver-haired girl, requests PF's help in entering the normally-populated station mall. PF predicts that the key to the mall is located in a warehouse along the train tracks. Though the key is indeed within the warehouse, it is in the hands of a playful ghost, and only after playing a game of hide-and-seek is Seto given the key to enter the mall. Environment The station has seen better days and shows signs of earthquake devastation. Tremors still affect the station, threatening Seto's safety as he explores. Much of the station lies in ruin, however signs of life in the past can still be made out. Various posters line the walls, advertising movies and products, and graffiti can be spotted written on the walls. A clock tower marks the central waiting area, surrounded by benches, lockers, and debris. From here Seto is able to access the connecting station mall, as well as the train platform. Ruined and empty subway cars remain in the train platform, and by making theri way through them, Seto and PF can follow the outbound train tracks and witness the stunning dawn sky outside. 'Tracks and Warehouse' Outside, the tracks make their way over a slope and then split, one side heading towards the direction of the Twilight Tower in the distance, and the other towards an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse shows very few signs of life, save for the floor and wall scrawlings made by the little girl who waited inside. The area of the tracks and warehouse also features the first instance that Seto can interact with the surrounding Cats. Beginning at this point, the item merchant can sell Seto a Cat Toy, with which he can befriend the cats. Enemies *Jellyfish *Hands *Wild Shiba *Indigo Jellyfish Items *Shutter Key *Key to Underground Mall *Paper Crane *Mother's Shoe *Toy *Torn Letter Trivia *The name "Azabudai" (麻布台) can be seen on signage all over the station. In reality, Azabudai is a specific district within the city of Tokyo, and may be the basis of the station's design. *Congratulation banners within the station make mention of a nearby Azabu First High School (麻布第一高等学校). Gallery Special wallpaper Station entrance 1280.jpg|A wallpaper of the station. Special wallpaper Station 1280.jpg|A wallpaper of the station. Seto_Azabudai_Underground_Station6.png|Seto entering the station. Azabudai_Station_Interior2.jpg|A view of the entrance showing the station sign. Azabudai Station Interior EntranceRoof.jpg|A view of the dome roof at the entrance. Azabudai_Underground_Startion_clocktower.jpg|The central waiting area with a clock tower. Seto_Subway_Interior1.jpg|Seto in an empty subway car. Warehouse_Exterior1.jpg|Seto outside the warehouse. Seto_Warehouse_Interior1.jpg|Seto inside of the warehouse. Seto Azabudai Station Entrance area.png Ren Azabudai Station Entrance scene.png|Ren singing "Moon Song" at the entrance of Azabudai Station. Category:Locations